Poemas para Días Lluviosos
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Serie de poemas sobre los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! o situaciones de la serie. Puede que suba más si me siento como para escribir poemas.
1. Seto Kaiba

**Poema 01**

**Seto Kaiba**

Miradas altivas a mí alrededor

Miradas oscuras y frías

Y fría y oscura esta habitación

Cristales empañados que muestran aquel mundo hermoso

Un mundo que nunca he deseado tocar

Solo tengo un objetivo

Yugi Moto

Veo ese mundo, tras aquella gran ventana

La veo

Me confundo con ella

La gente habla

Por que?

Son acaso estos ojos diferentes de los demás?

Son míos

Soy yo

Soy seto Kaiba

La bondad se refleja desde el alma

No desde el exterior

No son mis ojos los culpables

No son mis dragones, tampoco

Veo a través de los demás mis fallas y derrotas

Veo a través de mi mis triunfos y victorias

Que es?

Quien soy?

Soy yo, y este es mi mundo

Soy seto Kaiba

Y esta, mi prisión

Yo mismo

Veo a través de aquella ventana

Veo personas viviendo fuera de ella

Y lo se, son felices

Lo se, no me ven

Lo se, soy invisible

Seto! ha gritado alguien

Quien es?

Seto!

Vuelve a gritar alguien, quien es?

Seto!

Ha, si... es el, es mi hermano

Veo el mundo a través de los demás

Me veo a mi mismo a través del mundo

Y ahora lo se

Estaba equivocado

Veo al mundo a través de la luz

La luz le da paz a mi alma

La luz es mi esperanza

La luz, es Mokuba

Es mi hermano

Veo el mundo a través de mis ojos, a través de mi mente, mi corazón

Y ahora lo se

Soy Seto Kaiba

Este es mi mundo

Y soy feliz

Soy yo


	2. Una Luz CeremonialEsperanza

Una Luz Ceremonial-Esperanza

_**En voz de Yugi**_

Dulce luz, dulce viento

He asomado mi rostro a la ventana esta mañana, y te siento

Dulce, dulce viento

Caricias suaves que traen recuerdos

Dulce, dulce luz

Que un día te llevaste mis anhelos, junto con mi corazón

Yami, donde estas?

Pienso en ti cada mañana, y veo al cielo esperando ver tu rostro en la distancia

Yami, donde estas?

Sabes acaso cuanto te extraño?

Pero no, yo se que ya has muerto...

Dulce, dulce viento

Calida briza de la tierra de ensueño

Que se llevo con el paso de su tiempo, mi corazón

Dulce, dulce amor

Que me torturas sin misericordia

Por que he de haber cedido a tu dulzor, solo para terminar sufriendo?

Dulce luz y dulce viento

La luz se llevo mi amor, y el viento, las esperanzas de mi corazón...

Yami...

Te extraño...

Acaso habrá un día en que te vuelva a ver?

Sigo mirando por la ventana

El tiempo corre, las arenas lo marcan

Las mismas arenas que te alejaron de mi

Las mismas arenas que te trajeron a mi, solo por un capricho del destino

Haber sufrido, haber amado, y terminado mal, sin siquiera un adiós

Por que tuvo que ser así?

Primero te traen a mí

Después te alejan

Es esto dulce?

Si, lo es...

Dulce amor, dulce sufrimiento... dulce, dulce vida que traes contigo luz y viento, y sombra y calma

Solo ha sido mi pecado amar la sombra con su calma

Sabiendo que se la llevaría la luz, disipándola con el viento...

Dulce luz...

Que matas la sombra

Mi oscuridad

Dulce viento

Que arrasas con la calma que amo de aquella personalidad

De mi YAMI

DE MI ATEMU

DE MI AMOR!

MALDITA LUZ Y MALDITO VIENTO!

REGRESAME A YAMI!

...Pero yo se que es imposible...

Qué es esto...?

Escucho voces...

Escucho personas cerca de mí

Palabras de apoyo

Toques sinceros

Si, lo se, mis amigos también odian la luz y el viento,

Si, lo se

Mis amigos me aman, como yo amo la sombra, mi Yami, mi Atemu

Mi sombra, se paciente

Mi sombra

Se valiente

iré por ti...

El destino es solo un reto, la amistad fuerza al corazón

Ellos dicen que es posible

Ellos dicen que podré verte

Ellos me dicen

Que vallamos por ti

Si...

Lo hare

Yami, lo hare!

Ahora puedo ver, tu última lección

Vivir con plenitud, por que nada es imposible

Dulce luz, que me diste sombra

Dulce viento, que trajiste a mi una aventura

En marcha

Mi amor espera

En marcha, amigos, tengamos fuerza

**Yugi Moto**


	3. Demencia

Demencia

_**En voz de Ryou Bakura**_

Nieve, ira, cabellos blancos, seductor frió que me hace daño

Nieve es tu piel

Ira tu alma

Quiero morir asfixiado entre tus hilos de luz, en tu cabello blanco

Quien ha sido tan loco en la historia del mundo, que se atreviera a amar a un asesino desquiciado?

Solo yo, Ryou Bakura

Solo yo, otro loco desesperado

Yami, mi Yami, te amo...

Es mi deseo yacer a tu lado

Solo soy un envase de un alma a la que no le importo

Solo una nave para un futuro infructuoso

Pero te amo

Amo tu piel, tú viene, la luz de ese cabello blanco

Y la sangre que mana de tus labios

Heridas que has echo al lastimar tus suaves pétalos rosados, manchados por el vino de tu cuerpo, tan frió, tan calido

Yami, quiero verte ser despiadado

Quiero ver tu ira caer sobre el más incauto

Por que te veo

Y veo sensualidad

Por que te veo

Y puedo amar

Y gozar

Y llorar, extasiado en un orgasmo de pasión que no ha de acabar

Por que tu ira no tiene limites

Por que tu cuchillo esta siempre afilado

Soy tu nave, tu cuerpo

Nunca fue más sensual un desnudo, ni mas perfecto

Pasión, pasión es lo que siento

De saber que soy yo y que te llevo

Pero quiero más

Lo quiero todo

Bakura, te amo

Quiero ser tuyo

Por que se que tu no puedes ser mío

Bakura, déjame sufrir una vez a través de ese cuchillo

Déjame sufrir y ver correr mi sangre por tus manos

Y deja mi pasión encenderse en la crueldad de tu regazo

De tus actos crueles

De tu sonrisa de malvado

Bakura, como te amo

Pasión, locura, demencia es lo que siento!

Apasionado estoy

Loco hace mucho lo he estado

Por ti

Y por ti la demencia es mi más añorado santuario

Déjame sufrir con la crueldad de tu cuchillo

Déjame sentir correr mi sangre, por tu ira, por tu odio

Para mi todo tu eres pasión

Desnudo estoy ante ti

Desnudo siempre lo he estado, a ti a quien nada puedo ocultarle

Nunca ha hecho falta decir te amo

Lo sabes

Y me torturas

Pero no me importa

Por que pasión es lo que siento, locura lo que me embriaga, demencia que me traes, la que me mata

Desnudo estoy, desnudo siempre lo he estado, desnudos los dos estamos

Entonces toma mis fuerzas, tómame a mí, y deja correr mi sangre con la ira de tu cuchillo, con la ira de tu pasión, de tu pasión de acecino

De amante...

Pasión, nunca fue más cruel

Nunca fue más salvaje

Nunca ame tanto

Bakura, tómame ahora, deshoja mis sueños, termina mi vida

Daré todo solo por ser tuyo una vez y por sentirme morir, consumido por la pasión de amarte tanto

Soy un demente, estoy loco

Loco de amor

Loco por ti

Será por eso que te amo...?

Movimientos sigilosos

Contornos finos, sensuales, carismáticos

Tu cuerpo desnudo

Tu pálida piel

Es nieve

Tú calido cuerpo

Es tan candente

Tú mirada castaña

Es hielo...

Que combinación más extraña

ojos azules que miran con tristeza, pero los castaños son aun más fríos, y me estremecen, los amo, y me lastiman, que orgasmo

Bakura, soy tuyo, Bakura, te amo

Soy el caso perdido de un loco enamorado

De un demente desahuciado

Por ti, un acecino desquiciado...

**Ryou Bakura**


	4. El páramo de antaño

El páramo de antaño

_**En voz de Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jyounouchi**_

Esta mañana desperté, y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa a la soledad

Me levante y salí de la cama

Camine hasta la cocina, y ahí estabas

Tu, Serenity, mi hermana

Que felicidad

Anoche soñé con un páramo de antaño

Cubierto de flores rosadas, y de bellos narcisos blancos

Es el campo de nuestra infancia

De la inocencia que hace no mucho se alejara, dando paso a la madures,

Pero también al brillo de una rosa perfumada, y de un guardián.

Serenity...

Mi hermana

siempre te protegere

Aunque siempre sea tanto tiempo

Esta es la promesa de un guardián, de un hermano, de alguien que te ama

De Joey Wheeler! de tu hermano que te ama!

De tu hermano que te ama!

...anoche soñé con un páramo de antaño

Soñé con dos niños que jugaban entre las flores de mis ilusiones, pues nunca ahí realmente nos acariciaron, con su perfume, con su belleza, con sus pétalos de seda

Vivimos una infancia muy diferente a ese páramo ensoñado

En mis memorias veo siempre altos edificios

Peleas callegeras

Gritos, reproches

Y una familia que cae

Y dos padres que nos alejan

Pero ahí estas tú

Siempre tú

Por eso soy feliz

Por que te amo

Ha sido larga la lucha

Ha sido arduo el camino

Pero ahora en el, puedo ver verdaderamente

Ese páramo "de antaño", que es el ahora de nuestra ilusión de niños, de hace tanto.

Ayer soñé con un páramo de antaño, y en el estabas tu

Con tu cabello rojizo, ondeando al viento, y regalándome su dulce aroma, tan perfumado

Ese aroma tuyo que tanto amo

Aunque no más que a ti, mi Serenity.

Ayer soñé con un páramo de antaño

Cubierto de flores

Cubierto de sueños, y de esperanzas aguardando

Y ahora veo todo hacerse realidad

Pero ayer soñé, y hoy estoy despierto

Y aquí estas tú

Pero ahora me hablas de un mar, de una playa, de aquellas arenas y olas juguetonas en las que vivimos un dulce momento en un tiempo pasado

Ahora me hablas de un mar

Me hablas de una promesa

Y yo sigo sonriendo

Por que te amo.

Si, hermana

Vamos a ese mar

Si Serenity, vamos a jugar

Vamos afuera, al mundo, al ahora, a nuestra realidad

A seguir viviendo en ese páramo ensoñado.

...pero que miedo siento al salir, y ver que aun están esos altos edificios

Pero que pena siento al ver, que no hay flores, ni aves, ni sueños floreciendo en rosas de aquel sueño del ayer

Sin embargo, ahí estas tú

Ese es mi consuelo, tu, mi esperanza, tu, mi querida hermana

Una gran responsabilidad, un objetivo en mi vida, algo que hace valiosos mis días

Se que no todo es belleza, y que nunca veré del todo ese páramo que soñé ayer, ese páramo antiguo y lejano

Lejano por que era sueño, cercano por que ahora te tengo, conmigo, a mi lado

Y ya no habrá quien decida por nosotros

Y ya no habrá quien separe a los dos hermanos

Soy Joey wheeler! el gran duelista!

Escuchaste eso, hermana?

Soy Joey wheeler!

Tú héroe!

Tú hermano!

Tú inspiración!

Que orgulloso estoy de mi mismo

Por que tus palabras me han otorgado los mejores títulos que no se a veces como he ganado

Vamos hermana, salgamos al mundo

Vamos hermana, a enfrentar la vida

Por que aunque vengan tristezas, siempre sabremos que más adelante de ellas, encontraremos de nuevo la quietud de ese páramo, de ese mar, de esa esperanza que traen los sueños que desean ser realizados.

**Joey Wheeler**


	5. PALOMAS

**PALOMAS**

Todo era sencillo y fácil en un principio, mi alma gozaba volando candorosa, como la paloma en su jaula; un día llegaste tú, me sedujiste con tus palabras, me enamoraste con tu gallardía, y abriste la puertecilla de mi pequeño mundo, borrando los barrotes de mi visión; me regalaste el mundo entero, y me hiciste libre, vuelo.

Me abriste al horizonte y a los cielos, me empujaste al barranco por que me amabas, y por que confiabas en que me atrevería a volar, y lo hice, y vuelo.

¿Qué había en tu mirada que comprendió a la mía, que comprendió mi alma? Viste mis ojos y fue todo, eras mío, me robaste un beso, y fue todo, yo era tuyo.- Hoy me regalas tus miradas como en antaño, y yo te pago cien besos por aquel uno.

Había gozado y reído, sin ningún problema, sin ninguna esperanza, pero un día me mostraste el mundo, y desde entonces he necesitado más, y nunca hay suficiente de todo para mi alma, mi corazón. ¿Será por eso que a veces extraño aquella pequeña jaula? ¿Aquellos días sencillos, aquella vida tan plana...? ¿Será?

Un día mire tus ojos, y ellos comprendieron a los míos; el rubí brillaba como fuego ardiente, y en ellos encontré plasmada la imagen de mi propio ser.

Vivimos juntos, reímos, jugamos, saltamos sin pensar nunca en los bordes del camino, caímos juntos y juntos nos levantamos, narramos mil cosas, nos dimos incontables caricias... hoy parece que todo cambia, y aun estas junto a mi, pero desearía volver al momento en que abriste la rejilla de mi prisión, y volver a vivir todo contigo hasta este punto, por siempre, pero es que siempre es tanto tiempo... que desear la eternidad en un momento parece un capricho, pues hasta por propio deseo, la vibra se acaba.

Vi tus ojos, tu los míos, y nuestras almas se entendieron mutuamente, nuestras historias imprimieron mil sonrisas, y tu boca me rozó con incontables dedicatorias amorosas, de afuera hacia adentro, hasta gozar tu lengua, hasta gozar tu vigor, tu fiereza, tu hombría, y juntos nos compartimos incluso a nosotros en totalidad; por cada abrazo, yo te regrese uno, por cada salto, yo te di tres, y entonces tu a mi cuatro, y cinco... y seis... y por cada beso aun recibes cien más uno... y si mi cuerpo fuera de masa, me moldearía a diario para regalarte toda mi hombría más uno.

Hoy miras mis ojos y el amatista reluce con pena, y el horizonte ya no me parece tan emocionante como en antaño, por que amenaza nuestra eternidad... pero incluso hasta el volare contigo, y se que en el camino no te apartaras del mío, como tu un día supiste que no temería alzar el vuelo a través del cielo... hagámoslo de nuevo, y enfrentemos lo desconocido. Volemos, Yami, volemos...

Soy paloma libre, viajero sin limites, peregrino sin nación, dueño de mi destino, enamorado de tu ser entero; hago del cambio mi pan, de la aventura el agua de mis días, de tu amor la chispa de mi andar, y por todo ello y por mi, es que quiero echarme a la faena en lo desconocido, aun si mi corazón tiembla y se resiste.

Palomas somos del mundo, hasta la muerte.

_**The End**_

Solo me faltaba publicar un poema más. Chicos, chicas, tienen mis mejores deseos.

_Yug 2_


	6. Soledad

**Soledad**

(En voz de Yugi)

¿Cómo empezó todo?

Hace tiempo que no veo tus ojos, desde que se hicieran un susurro del pasado distante,

¿Dónde quedaron tus abrazos ahora que tanto los extraño?

Miré a los cielos de azul profundo y rogué sinceramente al sol y al viento,

más nadie escuchaba, o ¿lo hacía?

Temo creerlo…

No hace mucho que corríamos, reíamos, y hablábamos juntos de las cosas sencillas,

pero ya no hay nada similar en mi vida.

Guardo con ternura un deseo en mi suave corazón, y lo único que quisiera es entregárselo a alguien enteramente.

Deseo un amigo, ¿es mucho pedir?

Yami, deseo amor;

Yami, anhelo a Joey y deseo un amigo;

Yami, ansío una sonrisa en mi rostro, como solía esbozarla;

Yami, quiero un beso constante que reciba día con día, y un abrazo sincero que me resguarde desde el pecho hasta la espalda;

Yami, Yami… ¿cómo fue que las cosas se convirtieron en esto? Me he quedado tan solo…

Los días de la amistad parecen haberse desvanecido hace mucho, dejándome en el camino sinuoso e incierto.

El pesar es ahora compañero diario, conocido,

y no hay amigos que me esperen en la distancia.

Ay, mi Yami, ¿dónde quedó la amistad?

No recuerdo dónde fue que el tiempo dejo el mapa para encontrarla desde aquel día en que se cerró la puerta que te apartó de mi lado, frente a mis ojos, en la que fuera tumba de nuestras memorias felices.

Las arenas en el reloj de nuestra vida se disiparon hace mucho tiempo,

y la luz del sol simplemente desaparece a cada segundo ante mis ojos,

los amigos se fueron de mi vida,

y las risas del ayer son para mí las lágrimas de hoy.

Ay, Yami, déjame hacerte una pregunta más, sólo una más para dejar atrás el llanto de dolor que me consume…

¿Dónde quedó la amistad, mi amado Yami…?


	7. Dadme a la Diosa del Placer

**Dadme a la Diosa del Placer**

_(En voz de Seto del antiguo Egipto)_

Oh, diosa bendita, diosa amada,

Sacude mi espíritu con tu vasija acogedora,

Llévame al Nirvana, y has de mí el capricho de la aurora;

Abre mi mente con placer,

Déjame conocer las respuestas que me hacen falta,

Dame la vida,

Dadme tus aguas,

Dadme la llave de Faraón.

.-.-.

Quiero ser pez en tu río perfumado,

Que nace en la boca del placer donde recibes mil preguntas de este pagano.

.-.-.

Dame el Nirvana, llevadme a la aurora,

Quiero ser pez para aletear en la corriente de tus aguas,

Para hundirme en la vasija de tus zancas suaves y graciosas.

.-.-.

Decid mi nombre con placer,

Dejadme escuchar esas palabras;

Honrar el alma de este religioso,

Fiel sirviente del Dios Halcón,

A quien también le deseo beber de tus aguas,

Y yacer alguna vez con sus puertas firmes

En mi obelisco ardiente que grita por él tan moreno y erecto.

.-.-.

Llevad mis deseos a mi amado rey,

Contarle que has oído mis fantasías secretas,

Revelarle los misterios de mi Ka.

.-.-.

Bendito sea mi primo el rey,

Bendito sea su cuerpo de miel;

Quiero tostar su piel con el fuego de mi siembra,

regar sus ramas con el desborde de mi propio Nilo.

Deseo verlo cubierto de mi semen divino.

.-.-.

Oh, primo amado, primo querido,

Abrir tus zancas, abridme camino,

Quiero descubrir los misterios de tus pilones prohibidos,

Y enredarme en tus campos rojos cubiertos de siembra calida por la pasión.

.-.-.

Abrid tus zancas, mi rey, abrir tus puertas, primo,

Eres el ídolo de mis pasiones,

La chispa del infinito gozo,

Prende mi vela, consúmela toda.

Ve como nuestra piel exuda en humo

Un ardiente orgasmo.

.-.-.

No digas diosa que no has escuchado mi ruego,

No digas primo que no te ha llegado el rumor,

De que este primo tuyo desea cruzar el lumbral de tu hombría

Y con todo descaro llamarte mi amado.

.-.-.

Déjenme terrenos ser el peor de los traidores.

Déjame Kemet sembrar a tu rey con pasión,

Quiero joder los pilones de Egipto,

Y mezclar mi semilla con su saliva y floración (sangre)

Los castigos al gozo son solo mierda del camino.

.-.-.

¡Abridme paso, primo!

No digáis que soy osado, no digáis que no me has oído.

Mi amor es grande, y no hay prohibición que valga a mi glande henchido,

O a mi corazón.

.-.-.

El gozo me inflama las entrañas y levanta mi falo bajo el faldellín,

No podrás negarme el foso negro de Egipto.

.-.-.

Oh, Diosa del amor, diosa del placer,

Hacer llegar estas palabras a mi sangre, mi primo.

No dejéis que sean solo granos de arena en el susurro de Egipto.

.-.-.

Sueño por las noches con asaltar los aposentos de mi rey,

Y mojo las sabanas con mi semilla tibia al saborear el fantasma del deseo.

antes la luna ha sido testigo de ello mil veces,

Y ya las criaturas efímeras de la noche han muerto y nacido un millón presenciando aquellas historias incumplidas.

.-.-.

Dadme tus ramas, señor,

Dadme tu falo, rey Dios,

Dadme tu foso, primito,

Abre tus zancas, recibe mi obelisco,

Aun espero regar mi semilla en el pozo de Egipto.

.-.-.

No hay calor en las putas de Tebas,

No hay mortero (vagina) que calme mi tallo divino, ni foso cualquiera.

Necesito follar en los pilones de Egipto.

.-.-.

Ábreme tu boca, primo mío,

Saborea mi falo en tu miel, en tus labios de loto,

Y aspira el aroma de la virilidad,

Embriágate del vino blanco que te trae mi jarra,

Mi fuente inagotable.

Convídame también, vierte tu jarra en mis manos,

Por que estoy sediento.

.-.-.

No llores entonces, mi señor,

Querido rey, solo serán exquisitos apretones en tus brotes castaños de varón,

Solo un temblor en tu espalda desnuda al pasar de mis manos

Sobre tus ramas de fuego, mojadas de semen,

Bañadas en vino.

.-.-.

Bebe de la copa del deseo,

Come del opio de la pasión,

Dejad pasar a este sacerdote por tus pilones

De fondo oscuro;

Veras que han sido solo cuentos de viejas

Aquellos que maldicen el gozo prohibido.

Fornica conmigo, primito,

Ya veras que los dioses en lo eterno serán indulgentes,

Pues ¿cuando has leído sanciones al sexo

En el libro de la muerte?

.-.-.

¡Nunca!

Ha debido ser un pendejo borracho

El que escribiera alguna vez:

"No jodas los pilones de tu hermano,

No folles en la boca de tu primo"

.-.-.

Ábreme las zancas, Atemu querido,

Ábreme los pilones,

Enredadte conmigo,

Embarrémonos el cuerpo con nuestra miel.

.-.-.

Toca mis nalgas,

Aprieta mi ingle,

Muerde mi oído, viólame el alma,

Que te aseguro yo comeré de tu falo,

Sea que pruebes o no las bayas castañas tras el mío.

.-.-.

¡Si! Diosa, ¡Oh! proveedora de pasiones,

que inspiras lo más bello de la humanidad,

inspira a mi primo el rey

para que vea las sandeces gazmoñas

de esos momios que blasfeman del más preciosos regalo divino.

.-.-.

Pendejo ebrio ha debido ser, te repito, Oh diosa de las batallas (acto sexual),

Aquel que escribiera alguna vez sobre la moral de la espada (pene)

No hay miel más dulce que la del panal más alto,

Y no hay panal más perfecto que el de mi primo, el divino faraón,

tan divino, tan ansiado...

.-.-.

Coged mi deseo, diosa,

Y contarle de él a mi Atemu,

Por que mi cama espera por él,

Pero no así mi falo.

.-.-.

¡Apurádte, primo!

Que no pase otra noche de tus pilones

Fuera de mi obelisco.

.-.-.

Ven a mi lecho, y prueba mi acojo,

Te prometo que despertaras bajo mi cuerpo sudoroso,

explorare hasta la fragancia de tu nuca, y aquella oculta en el nido de tu codo.

.-.-.

Ven, Atemu, desnúdate todo frente a mí,

Desnúdame, abre mi túnica y desvela mi cuerpo.

Primo amadísimo, resuélvete a amar

Y no digas que fue un sueño este mensaje

.-.-.

No podrás engañar al sacerdote

Que ha visto a su siervo el faraón erigir un gran obelisco por las noches,

En los sueños de su falo.

.-.-.

Yo se que tu también deseas lo mismo que este pagano.

Las leyes terrenas solo reprimen el aliento de Ra.

Se siervo de lo eterno, mi faraón,

Se siervo de la verdad, que es el nombre de los Dioses,

Justicia, Atemu, justicia.

.-.-.

Dímelo, quiero escucharte clamar que el sexo es un don.


	8. Descubrimiento

**Descubrimiento**

(En voz de Yugi Moto)

.-.-.

Ábreme vida las puertas del mundo, dame las llaves del auto

Y déjame salir a tus calles tan concurridas de sueños,

Que estoy ansioso por conducir en tus carreteras.

Hoy tengo el volante en las manos, y no temo más encender la marcha,

Siento el alma despierta, y veo el camino despejado,

Al fin encontré como encender las luces frontales,

Y deje de andar en reversa al querer meter primera, mareando del todo mis sentidos.

.-.-.

¿Conociste alguna vez un espíritu errante?

Yo si, y nunca supe su nombre, sino hasta que lo deje partir.

¿No es más o menos así la propia vida?

Yo creo que si.

.-.-.

Atemu, querido, se que estas sonriendo en el paraíso.

Atemu querido, al fin he entendido las palabras de tu amor,

El único Yugi Moto del mundo, ¡si!

Ese soy yo, ¡Lo entiendo!

.-.-.

¡Oh, Atemu!

¡Lo entiendo!

No temo más a mis sentimientos,

Mi corazón tiene la fuerza de la ternura, lo acepto.

Estoy empezando a confiar en mi fuerza interior,

Como siempre me dijiste, y nunca quise entender.

.-.-.

Ay de mí, mí amado rey del desierto,

Eres vida constante en el jardín de mi corazón,

Que nunca deja de sembrar nuevas flores:

Esperanzas.

Hoy he cultivado el primero de los frutos,

Se llama confianza.

.-.-.

Hay mil conductores en las carreteras del mundo,

Todos anhelan encontrar su lugar.

Unos van con lágrimas atrapadas en la garganta,

Y otros inspiran envidia con sus sonrisas,

Siempre yendo hacia delante,

Algunos bien deseándole el descubrimiento a los que no han aprendido a cambiar de velocidad,

Ni a distinguir el estacionamiento del alma

De la gasolinera para reemprender de nuevo el viaje a la siguiente parada.

.-.-.

Oh, vida, dame las llaves del auto,

Ya no tengo miedo de usar mi licencia.

Oh, Atemu, ¿No es hermoso el descubrimiento?

.-.-.

He guardado recuerdos en mi andar a pie,

Y conocido inolvidables amigos

Que me enseñaron a montar en bicicleta,

Y también a tomar el autobús

En los días de la inocencia.

Hoy pido las llaves del auto, aunque entiendo,

Que algunos amigos deberán partir,

Y alejarse ante mis ojos

Por el espejo retrovisor.

.-.-.

Mi corazón tiembla de excitación al pensar en la aventura,

Y aun algo de tristeza me embarga al dejar atrás a mis amigos de la infancia

Y de la juventud,

Pero se que nos reencontraremos,

Solo que en una nueva parada de la ciudad,

Quizás en un semáforo con luz roja,

Quizás en el aparcamiento de una esquina en New Orleands.

¿A dónde puedo llegar con mi licencia en mano?

Lo único que temo hoy es no salir a descubrir la respuesta.

.-.-.

He amado a un solo hombre en mi vida,

Y nunca pensé siquiera en mi identidad sexual, pero me gusta.

Me gustaste desde el primer momento,

Me mostraste lo que nunca vi de mi mismo, y yo quise ver por primera vez.

Fuiste mi maestro de conducir,

Y hoy tu alumno es otro conductor en las avenidas de la vida.

.-.-.

¿A dónde quedará al final nuestro amor si ya no podemos vernos?

¿Encontrare otra persona especial a quien amar de nuevo?

Mucho tiempo me lo pregunte y nunca lo supe,

Pero aun así ansiaba salir a la carretera.

Tú y yo sabemos que la última parada lleva al mismo destino,

Donde alguna vez tendríamos que reencontrarnos.

.-.-.

Oh, mi dulce Atemu... estoy llorando ahora mismo,

Pero ya no como antes.

Podría esperar una eternidad a tu regreso,

Eso es lo que siento ahora mismo en el corazón,

Pero el auto esta ya en marcha,

Y te confieso que a pesar de todo

Estoy ansioso por arrancar.

¿Esperaras por mí?

.-.-.

Habrías dicho que soy tan joven,

Que habrá otro para suplir tu lugar,

Y nuevos amigos que me traigan muchas sonrisas,

Pero yo también he aprendido a escuchar a mi corazón

Y ahora mismo me dice que tu camino y el mío,

Son el mismo.

.-.-.

Un día nos veremos de nuevo, y todos nuestros amigos estarán ahí.

Esto sucederá antes de la vejes, confía en mi.

El corazón me lo confía con gran fuerza y sinceridad.

Volveremos a amarnos, y aquel beso hermoso de despedida

Se completara con una calida noche en la misma cama.

¿No siempre lo deseaste? Me creías tan inocente (risas)

¡Puedo ver tu sonrojo allá en el cielo!

.-.-.

Hoy al fin pido ir al volante, y ya no soy más copiloto reuniendo experiencia con timidez.

¿Quién será pasajero provisional en los asientos de mi auto por las avenidas que recorreré?

Voy a ochenta por hora a descubrirlo, ¡¿será acaso que aceleraré?

.-.-.

Sonríe, Atemu, se que siempre supiste que lograría conducir mi auto,

Aunque en tus tiempos era caballo, ¿verdad? (risas)

Anda, ¡sonríe! Que aunque no puedo verte, aun así se de ti sin usar magia alguna

Que no se llame señal del alma.

¡Sonríe, Atemu! Voy en tercera con licencia en mano,

Igual mis amigos, a los que reencontrare en otra parada de la ciudad llamada vida.

¿Sabes cuantas carreteras y avenidas llevan el mismo nombre?

.-.-.

Los días de la inocencia realmente nunca terminan,

Por eso siempre hay nuevas intersecciones y avenidas,

Siempre nuevas preguntas en el corazón.

¿A dónde voy y quien soy realmente?

Tenemos una vida entera para completar la misma historia mil veces contada por millones de años, llamada descubrimiento.

.-.-.

¡No dejes de sonreír, Atemu!

Voy en tercera con licencia en mano

En mi primer recorrido al volante por las avenidas de la vida.

No se a donde pueda llegar mientras aun dure la marcha

Y hasta el día en que ya no pueda rellenar mi tanque,

Pero no temo seguir avanzando hasta la última parada.

.-.-.

Tú y yo volveremos a encontrarnos alguna vez,

Y ahí estarán todos nuestros amigos.

Hoy me lo ha confiado el corazón

Con total sinceridad.

.-.-.

Soy el confidente algo evidente de mi corazón,

¿Y que?

Las personas son todos libros abiertos,

Y algunas ni se han percatado de que otros están leyendo sus páginas.

.-.-.

La vida siempre me extendió la licencia frente a mis ojos,

Y hoy al fin se la he pedido y la cojo.

Mi recorrido avanza con fuerza y fluidez, igual así late mi corazón,

Y a donde quiera que pueda llevarme la carretera

Te aseguro que solo yo decidiré donde dar vuelta en el camino.

.-.-.

El viaje de tu alma no ha terminado como crees, Atemu,

Volveremos a encontrarnos, ¿tal vez me pidas un ray? (risas)

Algunas amistades duran por siempre,

Algunos amores nunca se olvidan,

¿Todos los caminos llevan a roma?

Entonces mi corazón ha sido bastante sincero

Al mirar en el complejo mapa de las corazonadas.

.-.-.

Voy en tercera con licencia en mano,

Y ya no temo encender la marcha o tomar el volante,

Se que reencontrare a algunos amigos en otras paradas de la vida,

Se que conoceré muchos otros en el recorrido.

¿A dónde puedo llegar encargándome de las llaves de mi destino?

He empezado a recorrer las avenidas para seguir esa vieja y gastada historia llamada descubrimiento.

.-.-.

Sonríe, Atemu, al fin he deseado aceptar que se manejar al volante,

Sonríe conmigo, iría adelante fuese este o no el caso, que me da aun más enjundia,

De que volveremos a reencontrarnos en alguna parada con todos nuestros amigos,

Y juntos volveremos a sonreír como en las dulces memorias que hemos atesorado en el corazón.


	9. LA DIVINA COMEDIA

**A** aquellas personas que me pidieron los fictions del abuelo violador y Ayúdame Yami, dense una vuelta por mi Profile de Autor, deje dos enlaces para que se descargue las historias. A. Yami en bloc de notas y el abuelo en un zip.

**LA DIVINA COMEDIA**

He venido a contaros una historia

De trágica comedia,

Precedida por vítores

Que aun resuenan en la tierra.

.-.-.-.

Por que se ha oído de duelos,

De amor y amistad,

De confianza y lucha,

Y sucede que en el final hecho principio,

Parece que todo aquello se resumió

En una excusa para seguir haciendo bullicio.

.-.-.-.

Y GX esta ahí, y Judai clama la originalidad de su nombre,

Pero quien sobre la tierra tiene el derecho para reclamar,

Gritando a Takahashi, pidiéndole razones.

.-.-.-.

Se arrastra GX con estandarte falso,

Con nombre que no le es propio,

Y en todo el mundo hay fans que lo siguen

Esperando recordar la vida de un rey

Que antes ya ha partido de este mundo.

.-.-.-.

¿Y a quien le interesa?

¿Y quien lo lamenta aun?

GX esta ahí y la gente es gente,

Y la serie es serie,

Y el dinero, dinero.

.-.-.-.

Hay sensatos con preferencias claras,

Hay despechados en negación,

Hay amantes descorazonados,

Y GX en su cómica tragedia

Se viste de dorado.

.-.-.-.

Santa y divina comedia

Tenía que ser Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monsters,

Generation Next,

Que en cada episodio nos recuerda

Lo original de su creación.

.-.-.-.

Kaiba man se puso la mascara,

Y Seto Kaiba no esta alerta,

Judai no se da de ello ni pista,

Y mil clones de Atemu desfilan

A la vista.

Oh, Nirvana, rían.

.-.-.-.

Sesenta y seis episodios y más

Sin salir de la islita de los duelos,

Y aun me pregunto a veces

Con que se drogo Seto Kaiba

Que se le ocurrió tan genial proyecto.

.-.-.-.

Obelisk Blue,

Osiris Red,

And Ra Yellow,

Y el objetivo principal

Es ser duelista de elite,

Pero que no es Setito el auto considerado Rey del duelo?

Excuse mua, Kaiba, que no te entiendo.

.-.-.-.

Hay explicaciones lógicas a la vista,

Claro esta que en el universo todo haya explicación,

Y sabemos que la islita esta tan plagada de misterios y fantasmas

Por que Seto la compro sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias señaladas.

.-.-.-.

¡Y nos asaltan con clichés!

¡Y se fusilan personajes!,

Y hasta las nuevas cartas ríen a carcajadas,

Haciendo de la tragedia una comedia trágica.

.-.-.-.

Podría decir que Joey se opero y puso bubis,

Y ahora hace su perfomance bajo el nombre de Asuka de Obelisk Blue,

Que ironía que en Duel Monsters Kaiba usara a aquel Dios Egipcio,

¡Oh, Santo Amón!

Si hasta ellos han hallado cabida,

Que ya con los three legenday demons no se jubilan.

(Mierda en el duelo es su efecto de pacotilla)

.-.-.-.

Recordemos a Sho con sus pelos azules,

Que siendo clon de Yuugi

Lo es también de Shogo from the movie.

.-.-.-.

Pensemos en Ryo, hermanote estricto de Sho,

Y acaso no recordamos a Mokuba y Seto?

Una pista más, su cyber Dragón de tres cabezas,

Si eso no dice algo,

Es que Nirvana GX me supera. (Reverencia)

.-.-.-.

Ay, de Atemu, que se fue y no se fue,

Y no descansa en paz.

Ay de aquellos inmiscuidos,

Algo ha debido pasar (se les nota en las ideas)

.-.-.-.

Ay de Digimon, Bayblade y Pokémon,

Que todos juntos en GX hacen un bodrio de fusión.

Y Ay de Solomon...

Ahora viste de mujer y usa rellenos.

Solo busquen a la gorda trensuda, que no hay pierde en ello.

.-.-.-.

Solo unos cuantos episodios son una santa vacuna,

Solo un año de ocurrencias son una santa preparación,

Que ya lo demás que venga de GX

Es solo parte de la comedia,

¡Oh! santa y divina comedia,

Hay que ver para creer las babosadas que se inventan.

.-.-.-.

Al menos de todo esto

Confirmamos que Yuugi y seto son gays,

Que a sus veintiocho años aun visten lo mismo

Y de mujer nada se ve.

.-.-.-.

Misawa suple a Tristan,

Y es igual de "importante",

Manyiome le hace al Bakura

Y me pregunto que se mete el pobre.

Tan drogado esta que alucina

Con todos los monstruos de su monte.

.-.-.-.

¿Qué les falta? ¿Qué viene y que pasa?

Es todo tan ridículo que me encanta.

Que santa comedia se han jalado

Para vender las cartas.

.-.-.-.

Y ría quien quiera reír,

Y ladre quien quiera ladrar,

Que si esto lo ha oído el viento,

No son estas palabras las que calan de verdad.

_**Fin**_

_**¿Fin?**_

_**(Of course, a classic)**_


	10. I'M SO HAPPY

**I'M SO HAPPY**

_Seto:_

El ruido siempre es el mismo

En este, mi lugar.

Siempre tan lúgubre,

Como mi corazón que vive en tinieblas.

.-.-.-.

Hace ya tiempo que deje atrás

Los recuerdos de mi infancia,

Doy gracias por ello.

Pero sucede que siempre algo falta en mi mundo,

Es un anhelo.

Eres tú.

.-.-.-.

Un fondo de paredes forradas de piel

Me acompaña desde la mañana,

Hasta pasada la noche.

Siempre me encuentro soñando despierto

Al final de un largo día de labores.

Mokuba siempre me ha descubierto.

.-.-.-.

Falta en mi alma el calor que tanto emanas.

Mi esencia se ha helado ya tanto,

Querido Katsuya.

Compárteme tu tibieza,

Infúndela en mí con un beso profundo.

.-.-.-.

Katsuya, Katsuya.

Tu nombre vive en mi cabeza,

Persistente y sonoro.

Inunda mis sentidos en los momentos de cese,

Hasta violarme.

.-.-.-.

No sabes, Katsuya.

Anhelo el calor de tu piel,

Y tus sonrisas hechas mías, dóciles y apasionadas.

Pero mi orgullo es grande.

.-.-.-.

Te amo a pesar de todo,

Aun si he escupido en tu nombre,

Incluso si he insultado tu honor.

El tiempo y la soledad me han enseñado

Una forma distinta de amarte, pero no lo sabes

Y ello me inquieta.

_Katsuya:_

Mis tardes nunca parecen cambiar.

Mi padre bebe sobre la mesa,

Mi hermana es un recuerdo en mi mente.

Los duelos, como la gente,

Siempre van y vienen.

.-.-.-.

No se a donde me lleva el tiempo,

El futuro nunca me ha preocupado demasiado.

No desisto, nunca.

Mi ideal es vivir la vida lo mejor que pueda.

Sin embargo, algo anda mal.

.-.-.-.

Mi corazón es terco,

Mi cabeza torpe.

¿Por qué se me ha ocurrido amar a quien me desprecia?

Sus palabras son crueles,

Pero mis respuestas son peores.

Siempre parece que voy detrás de él solo para conseguir sus insultos.

.-.-.-.

Seto... Seto, Seto.

¿Por que seré tan terco?

A veces he ganado tu suave compañía.

Todos dirían que eres tan frió,

Pero yo siento tu alma, con nerviosismo,

Y es exquisita y noble.

Puedo demostrarte que en ella hay calida ternura.

.-.-.-.

Pero soy tan orgulloso,

No se si llamarme masoquista o tonto,

Que teniendo oportunidades

Solo busco tu rechazo, y tus humillaciones.

.-.-.-.

Mi espíritu ha crecido con el tiempo,

Tus golpes los llegue a perdonar un día,

Y los agradecí.

Tu alma no es ninguna excepción.

He visto tus crueles humillaciones cambiar muchísimo,

Y mi amor ha crecido contigo, también.

.-.-.-.

Soy un duelista que podría ser vencido por un niño,

Tu un gran hombre que no conoce la palabra límites.

¿Cómo amarías a alguien tan diferente de ti?

Se que seriamos felices, pero no creo que me des la oportunidad...

De rozar tus labios con los míos, por primera vez.

Entonces seriamos el uno del otro.

.-.-.-.

Pero soy tan orgulloso.

Seto.

¿Cuánto podremos permanecer así?

El tiempo terminará enfrentándonos algún día

En una fiera pelea, y ya nada podrá ser lo mismo.

.-.-.-.

Este es el tiempo en que puedo amarte

A través de nuestras peleas.

Aun si nunca confieso nada,

Hay algo de dulce en este pobre romance.

_Katsuya & Seto:_

**TE AMO**


	11. ASSHOLE YOU ARE

**Gracias a quienes han mandado review, y a aquellos que han pedido los fictions Ayúdame Yami y el Abuelito Violador, les reanuncio que los he subido a la red y están listos para descargarse. Los vínculos están en mi Profile de autor. Nos leemos (sonrisa)**

**ASSHOLE YOU ARE**

_En voz de Seto a Katsuya (Joey)_

Pobre del árbol que me trae sus frutos,

Desprevenido.

Mi cuerpo esta ávido de alimento,

Y mis labios se agrietan por la sequedad.

.-.-.-.

Tus gajos jugosos me traen alivio,

Tu bella cubierta es un deleite que deseo pelar,

...poco... a poco...

Introduciendo mi lengua en los espacios recién abiertos.

.-.-.-.

Tu cabello dorado y ojos de miel son mi deseo,

Aquello que me lleva a mis fantasías más deliciosas.

Tu cuerpo delgado y fuerte

Me tienta cuando te he visto desnudo,

Y cubierto de ese sudor salado que me gusta probar con disimulo.

Como si todos nuestros toques fueran accidentes.

.-.-.-.

Hoy será el día que te haga mío,

Katsuya.

Y abriré tu bragueta a la fuerza con tanta dominación

Que me suplicaras comer tu palo,

Y tus gemidos siempre serán más

Excitantes cuando mordisquee

Tu capullo rosado y húmedo.

.-.-.-.

Siempre has pasado a mi lado tan desprevenido,

Sin saber que me encanta verte enojar al humillarte,

Y pensando que soy la persona más egocéntrica del mundo.

Pero hoy te enseñare a obedecer dócilmente, por que eres mi cachorro dorado.

.-.-.-.

No creo en la lealtad, ni en el respeto

Que tanto me pregonan algunos.

Tus "verdaderas razones para pelear" las repudio como excremento.

Para mi solo son verdad mis propias leyes.

.-.-.-.

Así, querido Katsuya, pronto te haré aceptar

Y venir a decirme que aceptas mis palabras.

Lo harás arrodillado ante mí,

Como un perro callejero pidiendo acojo,

Y mi verga se deleitara hinchada dentro de mis pantalones,

Saboreando ya tu ano en mi mente.

Lo lameré con gusto de abajo hacia arriba, y lo disfrutaras.

.-.-.-.

Que ingenuo eres, Jonouchi Katsuya.

Cachorrito travieso.

Te masturbas a escondidas con películas censuradas,

Pero en verdad sabes tan poco.

No te preocupes, que he decidido ser tu maestro.

.-.-.-.

¿Creías que lo único humano de mi era mi amor por mi hermanito?

Que poco comprendes mis acciones,

Siempre mal amoldadas a tus pobres creencias.

.-.-.-.

Algo hay de mí en ti que te dejara amarme,

Y yo no dejare pasar la oportunidad

De hacerte mío,

Y acostarte rendido bajo mi cuerpo.

.-.-.-.

Olvídate de pedir ayuda,

Nadie vendrá ayudarte cuando mi verga ya este dentro de ti,

Empujando, y mis palabras sometiéndote.

.-.-.-.

Hay algo muy cierto, Katsuya,

Y haré que me entiendas aun si tengo que violarte:

Te amo.

En otro lugar al teléfono, Katsuya permanecía en silencio

Con el auricular al oído y una mezcla extraña de sentimientos dentro de él.

—Se te olvido bajar la bocina para practicar, idiota...

**FIN**


	12. Yugi's crying

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, a cada uno de ustedes un beso de mi parte (sonrisa) Estoy muy animada y con ganas de actualizar KAME SEX SHOP y otros fics míos. Igualmente quiero leer un fic de Holly que tengo pendiente, y bueno, ando muy llena de energía en alguna forma. Espero que disfruten este poema. Aun no termino el trabajito que me traigo entre manos pero decidí actualizar de nuevo de vez en cuando, simplemente encantador esto de los fictions, jeje.**

**Si alguien quiere dejar sugerencias para los fics, serán muy bien recibidas y tomadas en cuenta ;- +**

**¡Ja ne, mina san! Mua!**

**Yugi's crying**

Hay algo en ese cielo vació,

Que me toma, que me lleva.

Algo en aquellos millones de estrellas

Que es falso y no me llena.

Que triste que estén ahí brillando.

.-.-.

¿Yami, que sucede? Lo que pasa me es ajeno,

Y los árboles envejecen en frente de mí

Sin darme pista del tiempo.

Un viejo brillo dorado ciega mis ojos,

Pero lo que quisiera que sea cegado son mis labios,

¿Me entiendes?

.-.-.

La noche llora como mi alma,

Como mi cuerpo vació.

Mi alma sangra,

Y tu no atiendes a mis suplicas de lamer mi herida,

Como antes lo hacías.

.-.-.

Alguien atienda, Yami,

Atiende a mi voz,

Que mis fuerzas se desvanecen sin ti.

Solo un beso más para que pueda estar tranquilo.

.-.-.

No puedo dormir por las noches

Por que me hacen falta tus abrazos,

Mi cuerpo se siente solo sin ti.

Ven a mí, te lo suplico.

Me siento como un niño sin sus cuentos de hadas,

Pero lo que a mi me falta es tu pasión de amante,

Y tu cariño incondicional.

.-.-.

Que hay en ese cielo vació,

Tan lleno que esta vació,

Tan lleno de vació como yo.

No entiendo que lo hace ser lo que es

Aunque diga esto que siento.

Mis palabras son confusas,

Como mis sentimientos.

.-.-.

Ven, Yami, no me abandones.

Duerme, descansa a mi lado como antes,

Y cuéntame esas historias de amor

Que me llenaban la boca de besos,

Junto con tu calida saliva.

.-.-.

Mi lengua extraña el sabor de tu boca ardiente,

Y de esa saliva.

Mi ser extraña el tuyo,

Sin el me siento vació, incompleto.

Oh, Atemu, embona dentro de mí

Y completa mi existencia.

.-.-.

¿Qué te ha llevado tan lejos?

Es esta quizás la razón de que

Tantas bellas estrellas me parezcan nada,

Pero no puede ser diferente cuando no estas tú.

.-.-.

Rezo a las sombras solitarias

Por que pinten la intención de tu regreso,

Y parece que mi mundo se resume

A mirar en el vació del silencio.

.-.-.

Una botella se estrello apenas ayer,

Y tú no supiste que me corte,

O que mi sangre fluyo.

No supiste cuanto me dolió esa herida...

.-.-.

Mire antes al fondo del cristal

Y el mundo era tan distinto,

Y tan igual.

Un prisma de almas, eso era.

Algo etéreo en el húmedo vació,

Que me dejaba pensando.

.-.-.

Mi cabeza da vueltas en medio de un eco sordo.

Mi abuelo grita en silencio,

Y mis oídos no parecen escuchar nada,

O de hecho no escuchan.

.-.-.

Déjame cantarte la marcha fúnebre

Con palabras impronunciables,

Y hacer de tu ausencia mi propio funeral.

No sabes como te ansío de vuelta,

Pero como vez, ya he encontrado el modo perfecto de ir a tu lado.

.-.-.

Cualquier grito de esos labios mudos,

Me es ya poco importante.

Ellos estarán bien, mis amigos y mi abuelo,

Yo ahora voy a algo mejor,

Y lo ansío tanto...

Que al fin puedo morir en paz para acompañarte,

Eternamente.

**FIN**


	13. A mi CEO

**De nuevo les recuerdo que el fic del abuelo y de Ayúdame Yami están disponibles en mi Profile. Saludos y gracias por los reviews! Los amo!**

**A mi C.E.O.**

_En voz de Joey Wheeler_

_Dedicado a Radfel, HBD!_

¿Qué esperas, Seto?

¿Por que me miras así desde esa silla?

Será que fantaseas con mis caricias,

O quizás extrañas mi verga calida llena de jugo

Jugueteando en tu boca.

.-.-.-.

Mi cuerpo espera ansioso por ti a unos metros de distancia,

Y tú no haces más que teclear en esa aburrida computadora.

¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza de nuez?

Ven y ámame, estoy urgido por ti como un perro en celo.

.-.-.-.

Te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas, querido Seto.

No abandono tu lado ni en mis sueños,

Esperando que al fin me cojas contigo una vez más,

Y me hagas el amor salvajemente.

.-.-.-.

Háblame Sucio,

No solo mi lengua va a complacerte

De palabras y caricias, cuando coma tu polla dura y mojada.

¡Es a ti a quien quiero, ven ya y tómame de una vez!

Estoy tan hinchado que me duele.

.-.-.-.

¡No te burles de mí!

No seas cruel, ¿Qué no ves que mi verga esta a reventar?

No seas tan socarrón y ya cógeme, maldito gato.

No seas mamón,

Acércate a follar esta noche.

.-.-.-.

Anda, Seto, ven de una vez,

Quiero tener esa cosa tuya en mi ano,

Y cuando la tenga no dejare que pares de montarme

Hasta que sienta tu calidez invadiéndome.

.-.-.-.

Por favor, Seto, házmelo ya,

Que tu mirada me coge el alma hasta violarme.

Ven ya y desquita esa fantasía en mi cuerpo,

Por que estoy ardiendo como brazas encendidas solo por ti.

.-.-.-.

Estas son palabras solo para ti,

Mi C.E.O. amado, mi único amante,

Mi pasión.

No digas a nadie que te las he dicho, por que me daría mucha pena.

Solo ante ti me he mostrado de esta forma,

Y te he dejado ver lo más profundo y guardado de mis deseos.

.-.-.-.

Ámame, Seto,

Ámame hasta ponerme rojo el culo

Y exprimirme la verga a mordiscos.

Quiero tu lengua en mi boca

Y mi saliva en tu lengua.

.-.-.-.

Ámame, Seto, Ámame toda la noche,

Estoy caliente como un perro en celo.

Ámame, te ruego,

Ámame te ordeno, Ámame ya.

No se que haré si no cumples mis deseos.

¡Estoy ardiendo de pasión!

.-.-.-.

Anda, Seto, tira de mi cabello,

Hunde tu polla en mi boca,

Y déjame comértela con crema y cerezas.

Ya se que tu me darás la miel.

.-.-.-.

Tómame.

Baña mi cuerpo con tu semen,

Y embárralo con tus manos, acariciándome.

Quiero que imagines que soy un pastel al que decoras con crema batida.

.-.-.-

Ámame hasta que termine la noche.

Mañana amaneceremos desnudos en tu oficina

Y tu secretaria nos encontrara durmiendo juntos oliendo a sexo,

Y le sonreiremos con malicia antes de comernos el culo

A vergasos, solo para recibir la mañana.

.-.-.-.

Ámame, Seto.

Soy tuyo hasta el último rincón.

¡Ámame, te digo! Que ya no aguanto la erección!

¡CARAJO!

(Carcajadas de Seto)

**FIN**


	14. DAWN of the LOVE

**DAWN of the LOVE**

(Atemu a Yugi)

I

Que me atrae de tus bellos ojos que capturan mi mirada con tanta soberbia. Digna tus ojos a mi real mirada y deja que hable mi corazón, por que es discreto, y toma su paso en el arte de la palabra.

II

Que sean tus labios ardientes los que inclinen mi poderío, pues debo confesarte que ese es mi deseo al sumergirme en tu ternura.

III

La miel del jarrón se derrama en mis manos sin un sirviente que me frene en mi momento de arrebato, y en el, veo danzar tu hermoso cuerpo con el hechizo de la cobra y el porte del águila sagrada. Ahora agita el pandero y remueve ese pareo de seda, no cubras tu desnudes, pues la insultas. No te tapes con bochorno, pues no hay por qué, baila con soltura y déjame ver el alborozo de tu piel juvenil como el resplandor dorado del alba al renacer Amón.

IV

Ay de mí, los dioses se burlan de su hijo mandándome tan excelso presente, y prueban mi corazón tentando mi lealtad con este agasajo lujurioso de sensaciones, por que mi amor por ti, no conoce límites.

V

Esos ojos violáceos me absorben con tal fuerza dentro de sus pupilas que no le dejan respiro a mi espíritu azorado por el júbilo, y mis propios ojos contemplan belleza inigualable en ese rostro infantil, belleza como no se había visto jamás. Aquel pequeño cuerpo de niño es una delicia recién madurada, y solo el ansiar de ella recorre mi cuerpo como un fantasma tentador que permanece obstinado, clamando por reclamar la flor de la inocencia de este joven puro e ingenuo. Sus labios son rosas, del color de la alegría perpetua, su piel es luz de luna y su fruto uno bien madurado abriendo sus gracias con ingenuidad sensual a mi águila parda en vuelo.

VI

Será mío, todo él, hasta que haya llorado su última lágrima de pureza, para que yo pueda estar orgulloso y seguro al decir que me he hecho de su manjar carmesí al acojo de mi calido lecho, y seguro de saber que yo mismo he sucumbido a su ternura, perdiendo así mi propia inocencia…

**FIN**


End file.
